


Cause All I Think About Is You

by ReeMiss



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeMiss/pseuds/ReeMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rockstar!Kevin goes on the road so long, Edd becomes unhappy.</p><p>Kevin comes back home to find out just how unhappy he was.</p><p>Songfic.<br/>RECOMMENDED: Listen to 'Landing in London' by Three Doors Down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause All I Think About Is You

It was too dark. The night closed in on him, but for the sliver of moonlight on Edd's pale face. The song was playing in the background, softly mocking his love as the violins serenaded the crooning rocker.

_And all I could think about was Monday._

_Maybe I'd be back around._

_If this keeps me away much longer,_

_I don't know what I would do._

Edd's calender was sitting by the desk, the Monday circled neatly with a red pen. But it was Tuesday. He must've waited. Edd must've waited for him, like he'd said. But he'd never thought that Edd was this unhappy.

His love. His light. The reason he got clean in the first place. The reason he was able to make it back into the industry. The reason he could still look at life with happiness. Because he had his nerd next to him.

His dork. Who was laying on their bed, with his head on Kevin's pillow, almost looking he'd fallen asleep waiting for Kevin. His head lay exactly where it was meant to belong. With Kevin. So peaceful. So calm. So beautiful. Beauty that would never be marred any more.

He'd wanted to go home. He'd never wanted to be on the road this long. He wanted, needed to be home with his scientist dork, holding him and laughing with him. Dreaming with him. Loving him. He had tried to come back early to make up for the missed holidays. To make up for abandoning him just like his parents.

_You've got to understand,_

_It's hard life, that I'm going through._

_All the days I spent away,_

_I'll make it up to you, I swear._

Kevin touched the tousled hair that, finally in death, was allowed to leave their woollen prison. He remembered holding his love and dancing with him at prom. In their college dorm room. Singing to him in his rehab room. The shy smile hidden behind his hand. The adorable gap teeth that he used to get his way with.

He fell to his knees by the precious head. The song still flowed through the room, echoing in his soul.

_I need your love to hold me up,_

_when it's all too much to bear._

_And when the night folds in around me,_

_I don't think I can make it through._

_I'll use your light to guide the way,_

_'Cause all I think about is you._

He'd come back early.

Cuz all he'd wanted was Edd.

**Author's Note:**

> I. Am. So. Sorry. 
> 
> This happened super quick. 
> 
> What happens is, Kevin stays on the road so long, with no communication, that Edd's depression sets in and in his childhood paranoia...
> 
> I'm so sorry. I was crying buckets while listening to this beautiful song and needed to get this out.
> 
> 4 am is too late for this shit. OTL  
> It took me an hour to work this site through my phone gdi 
> 
> Ree ;n;


End file.
